Together They Stood
by elvin blade
Summary: Three heroes, one fate. The last epic battle of the three warriors brought together by destiny to defend that which they love. One-shot.


A/N- This one-shot is a completely random thought that popped into my mind. I was writing the next chapter to my story For My Rider and I had writers block so randomly wrote this instead. I hope you enjoy the one shot, it has no real purpose I just thought it would be cool. Please please please review with your opinions. They stood tall against the moons shining embrace, which illuminated them with a faint glow that shone with exaggerated brilliance against the nights ebony canvas. Their stance was regal, their presence nothing short of awe inspiring, and their circumstances were as curious as the very magic they wielded.

Together they stood tall against the moons shining embrace, which illuminated them with a faint glow that shone with exaggerated brilliance against the nights ebony canvas. Their stance was regal, their presence nothing short of awe inspiring , and their circumstances were as curious as the magic they wielded.

Together they stood, as unlikely a trio as any. Two hailed from a land of dragons and riders, where large scale wars were waged between Humans, Elves, Dwarfs, and Riders, who all utilized blade and the very magical essence of the land to battle one another.

The other resonated from a land of wizardry and mystery. Where powerful wizards engaged in a war of spells, dark arts, and prophecies. A land where death itself could not resist the immovable force that was fate.

How these three fated warriors came together was left to speculation. Some believed it was their powerful magical cores, that during a great struggle in two different dimensions their very magic created a distortion between the two worlds, allowing for their unification. However most are content with the one word explanation that was fate. The thought that their meeting had no cause, that it was simply meant to be.

Regardless of how they came to be, all could agree that it was their unification that allowed for life itself to continue. For it was they who, when the world was threatened and pushed to the edge of existence, fought valiantly against the dark lord of wizardry. It was they, who collectively defeated thou who's name shall not be spoken. Together, in the worlds darkest of hours they provided the light that all life clung to.

Together they stood once again, except this time against the looming threat of another dark king. As powerful as they were, the world trembled at the power of their new foe. However if you addressed them, they were as confident as warriors of their stature should be.

Together they stood, Eragon Shadeslayer, Arya Drottingu, and Harry Potter. All three warriors of legend wore magnificent armor that amplified their strengths, yet masked their weakness.

Eragon, the famed rider of Saphira, who gave birth to a new legion of dragons, adorned a sapphire blue suit of armor. His breast plate held the insignia of the Gedwey Ignasia, the symbol of the riders. His gauntlets were steel plated, durable yet allowed for easy movement of the arms, and his helmet resembled a furious mix of his own elven features and that of his sapphire dragon. His appearance alone belied a man of courage, passion, determination, and an iron will to protect that which he loved.

Arya, the famed elf who rode Eridor, the dragon who fathered a new legion of dragons, wore a regal emerald suit of armor. Her breast plate too held the Gedwey ignasia, yet it also held the Yawe. A symbol of her sworn oath to fight against tyranny, and protect those who could not fend for themselves. Her gauntlets were small and flexible, allowing the elf to move effectively at extreme speeds, whilst still maintaining protection of her arms. Her helmet resembled the daunting face of her dragon Eridor, yet allowed her ebony hair to cascade below her shoulders. Her appearance displayed that of a brilliant thinker, fearless leader, and a graceful warrior.

Harry, the famed boy who lived and defeated the dark lord wore a crimson suit of armor. His chest plate held both the symbol of Slytherin and Gryffindor, two houses of his childhood home, Hogwarts. His gauntlets were heavy and imbued with magic, to allow for high defense whilst casting powerful spells. His helmet was of simple design, yet as if to remind him of his fate held an imitation of his scar upon it. His appearance was that of a powerful, strong willed, and mystical wizard.

Together they stood, so symmetrical of one another that it seemed only together could they fall. It was like this, statuesque and imposing that the trio watched as a figure approached in the distance. Even from far away the trio knew who was approaching them. It was the figures malevolent presence that could be felt from afar that gave away his identity.

The king...to any normal being this meant impending doom. The announcement of his presence foretold unimaginable evil and unequivocal power. However to the trio of warriors it meant battle. It signified the beginning of a massive power struggle that not only endangered their own lives, but the lives of every other living being, who's fate fell upon the shoulders of the competitors.

Arya was the first warrior to step forward. The elf gracefully removed a thin, masterfully crafted blade from its sheathe. The blade, which was the same color as her armor, held a large emerald jewel that shone with exuberance in it's hilt, displaying brilliant workmanship.

Then moving just as the elf before him had Eragon stepped forward, drawing a thin blade that closely resembled Arya's. However Eragon's blade was azure colored and held within it's hilt a marvelous sapphire that seemed to absorb the very light that surrounded it.

Moments later Harry stepped forward and brandished his own weapon. It was a wooden wand, who's deceiving appearance reflected the persona of it's wielder. While the weapon seemed far less impressive then its counterparts Harry knew it would prove to be just as dangerous.

Weapons drawn, the trio awaited the arrival of their opponent, standing stern, noble, and as one. Nervous was not the operative word to describe the group, anxious also would not suffice. If their was one word to describe the feelings coursing through the groups bodies, it would be relieved. Relief that they were finally going to face their destiny head on together as one. For too long they had pondered their fate and wondered of their purpose in life, but now it was staring them down. They were to make a final stand against evil in the baron wasteland that was the burning plains.

Weather they lived on to tell the tale, or perished to never be remembered again was inconsequential to the trio. At this point failure was not an option, and they would risk anything, including their lives to avoid it. The very earth beneath them seemed to tremble slightly in fear of the epic war that was now unavoidable. The stage had been set, the players decided and the pieces placed. It was now or never. No previous adventure could compare to what the trio now prepared to achieved, this was their fate.

Confidently the king halted his walking as he gazed upon the three warriors that stood before him. Foul intentions seemed to emanate from the kings omnipotent presence, as he started down his competitors. The dark entity wore the simplest of black armor's. His armor was all of one color and design, symbolic of his one motive; destruction.

The wind around the four combatants picked up, as if to mimic the rising tension between the foes. Then as soon as the wind slowed, and all seemed calm, the dark king drew an ebony blade from his sheath, and entered a battle stance, urging his opponents to make a move. There was no hesitation amongst the trio, only action. It was Eragon who moved first, sprinting towards the dark king, sword in hand. Arya then made her own move, as she too began to sprint towards her opponent. Harry however decided to strike first, waving his wand masterfully and casting a spell that unleashed a fiery attack in the shape of a dragon towards the king. With a slight waive of the dark being's hand, Harry's spell was nullified, then with another quick movement the king raised his sword to deflect a furious blow from Eragon. Immediately afterwords the king spun to his right and deflected Arya's well aimed slash, retaliating with a spell he muttered under his breath that sent the elf flying backwards, resulting in the elf hitting the floor painfully.

Moving quickly Harry ran towards the fray and with another flick of his wand. The wizard magically cracked the earth surrounding the king. This technique forced the dark being to stay immobile, for if he moved he would fall to his death. Taking advantage Eragon sprinted towards the king then lunged forward, preparing to attack when suddenly the king leaped high into the air, propelling himself backwards so he would not get hit. However Eragon predicted such a maneuver and utilized magic to launch himself into the air at an impressive speed. Just as Eragon rose from the ground his eyes caught sight of Arya leaping up from behind the dark king. Synchronized both riders slashed at the king, one from the front and the other from behind. Just before their strikes reached their mark the king opened his palms, releasing a radial outburst of magical energy that sent both riders flying towards the ground below dangerously.

Realizing his companions were in peril Harry cast several death spells which were sent towards the king, while secretly beginning to charge magical energy within him for a powerful spell. As predicted the king easily dodged the death spells, which was only meant as a distraction for the trio's next attack. Both Eragon and Arya quickly recovered from the kings magical outburst, and in retaliation both competitors had their right hands outstretched ready to attack. In unison both Arya and Eragon shouted Brisingr, releasing two orbs of deathly fire from their palms.

The dark king moved his body as if to simply evade their attacks with movement, however the king clearly did not predict their next move. Both Eragon and Arya, still moving in unison swayed their arms. As their arms moved the two orbs of fire immediately multiplied, into an onslaught of fiery orbs that now surrounded the king in a masterful display of magical technique. Quickly the king, who was still airborne due to magic, descended to the ground below in an attempt to dodge the riders onslaught. However once the dark being landed upon the ground he glanced around to find one hundred copies of Harry surrounding him, all holding their wand readying to attack. Then as fast as lightening the copies of Harry all muttered expulso, unleashing a powerful volley of explosive attacks which were sent hurtling towards the king with velocity.

Having no means of escape or evasion the king braced himself and took the full force of the trio's perfectly executed attacks head on. This resulted in a cloud of dust appearing where the king stood. It took a few moments for the smoke to clear. Once it did the three companions sighed outwardly in exasperation, for right before their eyes in the aftermath of their attacks stood the dark entity, who was now shrouded in a dark aura that pulsed evil energy.

Under normal circumstances the kings display of raw power would have discouraged any opponent, however these were no normal circumstances. The king was facing three hardened warriors, who through their many years of combat, had seen many incredible feats of battle achieved, yet were never discouraged. Bravely the pair of dragon riders ran straight towards the king, swords drawn.

Arya struck out first, only to find her blade was met with the kings ebony one. Then Eragon slashed horizontally, watching nervously as the dark being flipped backwards successfully evading his attack. Then just as the king landed he peered out the corner of his eye to find Harry rushing with him with a fiery magical whip that formed from the tip of his wand. The boy who lived lashed his whip towards the head of the king who simply caught the whip with his hand and pulled it with his power, thus pulling Harry towards him. Once Harry was close the king released a dark energy ball towards the boy, who in a last ditch effort raised his gauntlets in order to deflect the attack. Despite his magical armor the wizard was sent hurtling backwards towards the ground.

Deciding not to waste any more time Eragon once again sprinted towards the dark king, except this time he muttered a spell under his breathe. Confidently Eragon slashed at the dark king with a vertical strike. The being that embodied evil took a step back, ready to defend himself only to find that his foot had sunk in to the ground below him. Surprised, the king still managed to raise his blade just in time to deflect Eragon's attack.

Once Eragon's attack had been blocked the dragon rider leaped back out of harms way, satisfied with the execution of his part of the trio's oncoming attack. Once Eragon was no longer near the king Arya raised her right arm, muttered Brisingr, and unleashed a volley of fire balls to the ground surrounding the king. Curiously the king watched as all of Arya's attacks struck the earth surrounding him.

Then to his dismay the king glanced upwards towards the sky to see Harry descending towards him, wand outstretched. Before the malevolent being could react the floor beneath him caved in, and the king found himself free falling deep into the grounds depths. Reacting quickly the king cast a spell that would allow him to fly upwards, however it was too late. The king looked up to find Eragon, Arya, and Harry all floating above the hole they had created, palms opened and arms outstretched.

Then in a flash of amazing magical power, three potent beams of energy were sent straight towards the king, who had no escape. One beam blue, the other green, and the last red, cascaded furiously towards the king, who in a last ditch effort raised his right arm and unleashed dark beam of malevolent energy. The two incredible attacks met head on, causing an cataclysmic aftermath effect.

All three warriors who fought to preserve life raised their arms to protect their faces from the powerful winds and flying debris that resulted from their attacks. Then after what seemed like an eternity the aftermath of their magical blasts finally began to settle, revealing a large crater in the earth below. However, there was no sign of the king to be seen anywhere.

Prematurely Eragon lowered his guard, daring to believe that they had defeated the darkness. Just as soon as the rider lowered his blade the king aspirated behind the soldier clad in blue armor and before anyone could help the dark being struck out viciously with his fist, sending the rider falling to the floor below violently.

Reacting foolishly to the fall of her fellow rider Arya flew towards the king and began a complex series of maneuvers with her blade, allowing the emotions of witnessing Eragon's fall to fuel her attacks. Yet no matter how complex or fluently the elf struck the dark king always managed to parry her blows. Deciding to take a risk Arya jabbed with her blade towards the kings left flank, then spun away muttering a spell that stopped the king from moving his hands. As soon as her spell took its effect the elf slashed at the king with blinding speed. The female dragon rider looked on in confusion as her attack hit its mark, yet the king simply disappeared.

Arya turned around quickly to find the king had seemingly teleported behind her, and before the elf could muster a counter attack the dark being sent the elf flying towards the ground with a spell. Resulting with her body crashing violently with the earth below. Then, as confident as ever the king turned towards Harry, who decided to end his flight spell and descended to the ground.

The king followed the lead of Harry, and descended to the ground much like the wizard had. Once on the ground Harry raised his wand and unleashed a bombardment of curses, also summoning fourth wild snakes with magic.

The king simply moved at an incredible speed to evade each deathly curse, then fluently he raised his arms and released another radial blast instantly killing the magical snakes that had surrounded him. Confidently the king raised his ebony blade, as his evil aura began to grow, and charged straight towards Harry. Realizing his wand could no longer help him, Harry decided to unleash his most lethal attack.

Focusing the very magic that embodied him, Harry Potter raised his wand towards the sky. Once his wand was pointed towards the sky a magical sword aspirated from the tip of his wand, which then magically changed into a hilt. The king halted his charge as he stared curiously at the magical sword, that radiated light and permeated an undeniable power. Harry who seemed to struggle slightly with the magical exertion of summoning his grand blade of light rushed forward, leaped into the sky then struck downwards at the dark king.

The man who embodied evil raised his own blade of darkness to meet Harry's blade of light. When the two swords collided it created a magical outburst that sent both combatants flying backwards against the sheer momentum of their attacks. Unfortunately for the warriors of light the dark king recovered from the magical outburst far quicker than Harry, who was still raising himself off the ground when the king charged at him with blinding speed.

Having no time to even raise his magical blade Harry closed his eyes, ready to fall into the inviting eternal rest that was death. A few moments passed before Harry opened his eyes to find Eragon had deflected the kings dark blade. Harry stared in awe as the two warriors blade's fought for supremacy, in a struggle of raw power. It seemed as if their power were at a stalemate, until Eragon screamed Brisingr and his blade erupted into flames, momentarily blinding the king.

This was all the time Eragon needed as he spun away from the king then struck forward viciously. Just as his attack was about to land the king vanished, just as he did before. Moments later the king reappeared behind Eragon ready to attack, except this time the king was smacked with a green crackling orb of energy unexpectedly.

The king quickly raised himself off the ground to find Arya smiling, helmet removed and emerald eyes flashing dangerously. Then, moving as quick as possible the elf sprinted towards the king and struck forward with her blade. Deciding his sword was no longer effective the king dropped his ebony blade and caught Arya's blade in his hand. Before the king could press his advantage he caught sight of Harry's blade, and reacting quickly the king raised his free hand and caught Harry's magical blade in his evil grasp.

Just as the king prepared to make his final attack against Harry and Arya he glanced down to find Eragon's azure blade stabbed through his heart. The dark entity released his grip upon Arya and Harry's weapons as he fell to his knee's silently.

The trio watched motionless as the king died wordlessly, a noble warriors death. As the dark entity fell to the floor his dark aura diminished. It was over, the destined struggle with the worlds fate hanging in the balance had concluded. The three warriors, brought together by fate's undeniable power had embraced their destiny, and served their life's purpose. Together they stood, united they fought, as one they were victorious.

Read & Review Yours truly, Elvin blade


End file.
